Clumsy Present
by x.redxdawn.x
Summary: It's Dino's birthday and Tsuna had prepared a present... Happy birthday Dino! D27


**Rating: **T for suggestiveness ^^

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read

**Summary: **It's Dino's birthday and Tsuna had prepared a present for him…

**Disclaimer: **Reborn belongs to Amano Akira –sensei, not me.

**

* * *

**

**Clumsy Present**

4.2.

Dino's birthday. The day the blond Italian had been born.

Tsuna stared at the red mark in the calendar. He felt giddy and excited. He had made, with the help of his mother, a set of winter clothing; a pair of smittens, a scarf and a woolen cap.

Why?

Because Dino had once said he wanted ones

Yes, it was a girly present, hand-made stuff, but Tsuna didn't mind. Tsuna blushed as he glanced at the present. Dino would be arriving later that day and Tsuna could only hope he would get some time alone with the blond.

''Stop daydreaming, Tsuna,'' Reborn said suddenly appearing out of nowhere and kicking Tsuna in the head. ''You're going to be late again,'' the baby continued calmly. The brunet looked at the clock. ''HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!'' he screamed and ran down stairs before racing out of the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for him. ''Good morning, Tenth!'' the Italian boy shouted grinning from ear to ear. ''Morning, Tsuna,'' Yamamoto said smiling. All three of them ran.

''Morning, Reborn. How's it going?'' Dino asked as he stepped inside the Sawada household. ''So and so, birthday boy,'' Reborn answered smugly. ''Okay, just what are you going to do this time?'' Dino said smiling nervously. ''Don't worry, you're going to like this surprise,'' Reborn smirked at the confused look on the blonds face, ''Tsuna's in the school now, but when he gets back, the party will begin.''

D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27

Tsuna had butterflies flying wildly in his tummy. It had been a while since he had seen Dino last time. Everyone would be in the party and since there were adults too, alcohol would be associated. ''Ha-ha, I wonder if it'll be a wild night,'' Yamamoto laughed annoying the hell out of Gokudera. He glared daggers at the black-haired youth. Tsuna smiled weakly.

When Tsuna opened the door to the house, he was glomped by a blur of blond hair. ''Tsuna! Been a while, lil' bro!'' Dino said happily. ''Ha-happy birthday, Dino!'' Tsuna said hugging the older one back. ''Why thank you,'' Dino smiled.

D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27

In no time, everybody was drunk apart from Reborn and Tsuna. Little tuna-fish sighed. ''I'll go outside to catch some air,'' he said to his tutor. Reborn smirked.

Tsuna inhaled the cold hair deeply. He held the present he had prepared for Dino pondering whether to give it now or in the morning. ''Tsuna,'' he heard a familiar voice say behind him and Tsuna whipped around only to see Dino. He blushed. ''Um, Dino, this-this is for you!'' Tsuna said offering the present.

Dino's eyes widened a little. He took the present and opened it smiling widely. ''Thanks, Tsuna!'' he said and pulled the smaller one into a bone crushing hug. Or tried to. He fell with Tsuna to the ground. ''Ouch, sorry about tha,'' Dino started but stopped when he noticed the position they were in.

Tsuna was blushing furiously now as he felt Dino's hot breath on his skin. ''Dino,'' he whispered. The blond gazed into his eyes. ''Tsuna, I… I love you,'' Dino said before kissing the boy.

Tsuna gasped and Dino used the chance to explore the insides of Tsunas mouth. Tsuna moaned into the kiss when Dino massaged his tongue with his own. ''Tsuna, I want you,'' Dino said quietly. Tsuna nodded after a moment of hesitation.

D27D27D27D27D27D27D27

''Let them sleep, kid,'' Yamamoto said as he peeked into Tsunas room where the owner of the room and the blond mafioso were sleeping clutching each other tightly. ''I'll kill him, kill him kill him,'' Gokudera rambled when Reborn only smirked knowingly.

''Don't worry, even I know to let people enjoy their presents,'' the infant snickered and went for breakfast.

Tsuna cuddled closer to the bare chest of his 'big brother' smiling contedly.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Phew, I finished this on like 15 minutes. I totally forgot Dino's birthday and I had to whip this small thing up. Oh well, it's better than nothing. Happy birthday Dino!

Review?

..x.


End file.
